This Grant supports in part, cancer education at Georgetown University for medical students, residents, Clinical Asssociates, and post graduate personnel at various levels. The Library component provides special assistance to the education of the above named personnel with special emphasis on the field of cancer. The emphasis is on the clinical aspects of cancer education, but there is some benefit derived from the basic science students, especially by virtue of the special library program.